The automotive service industry has quickly become a complex, information-laden landscape. The integration of computer technology into nearly every aspect of automobile manufacturing and design has forced automotive service providers to update their toolbox with the latest in high-tech diagnostic and repair equipment. As such, the typical service station has become littered with numerous computer screens and costly CPUs, each performing different tasks.
Training personnel in the operation of each of these numerous devices, often provided by a broad range of manufacturers, may also prove costly for the average automotive service provider. Additionally, with the speedy advancement of automotive and computer technology, the state of the art in maintenance and diagnostic devices changes on an almost yearly basis, adding more costs to service providers performing automobile diagnosis and repair. These and other challenges face automotive service providers.